A split in the Universe: Adventure Time style
by Samhain. Necropolis
Summary: Its 3 years from where adventure time is currently at. Not many things have happened in the Land of Ooo but slowly things are being revealed, such as humans, what happened during the Mushroom war, and even some slowly budding romances. Finn, Jake, Peebles, and the whole gang have a lot arriving in their future but they have no idea what is in store for them.


Its 3 years from where adventure time is currently at. Not many things have happened in the Land of Ooo but slowly things are being revealed, such as humans, what happened during the Mushroom war, and even some slowly budding romances. Finn, Jake, PB, and the whole gang have a lot arriving in their future but they have no idea what is in store for them.

"Oh shut up Bonnibel!" Marceline barked at the pinky princess, she was such a stick in the mud sometimes. Even though things had cleared up for the two in the past three years there was still tension between them.

"Marceline, don't use such distasteful language!" Bubblegum crossed her arms and stared at Marceline from across the table. All the other Princesses looked down at the candy birch that made up the table. Marceline just rolled her eyes and propped her feet on the table.

"As you were saying Bubblegum." Berry Princess coughed trying to return the meeting to its natural order. Marceline and Princess Bubblegum always fought during times like this; Marceline was the only to fight back with PB.

"Yes. As I was saying, Ice king has become more and more anxious over the years and he capturing us simply isn't mathematical. It's come to the Candy Council's attention that the Ice King just needs a princess to love. So, we decided to make the perfect princess for him." Bubblegum announced trying to sound fun, which Marceline laugh. These girls didn't know a single thing about Simon and even though he's changed a lot since they first met, he was still the same guy.

"What!" A princess yelled out and the others went into an obnoxious chatter, talking nonsense about which girl would go. How could they do this? Or maybe that he was so ugly and annoying that not even a programmed princess could love him. This entire chatter just drove the Vampire Queen insane inching her closer and closer to madness, but after all this time she became better at controlling her anger. After a good 5 minutes of the Princesses getting all riled up PB spoke up, throwing her chair back as she stood up. "ENOUGH!" and everyone suddenly quieted down.

"Thank you," PB smiled at them and recollected herself, "As I was saying. If we take a little of DNA from the princesses and let me experiment. I am sure we can make Ice King a perfectly good princess and he could leave us alone" She looked at everyone who suddenly nodded, even Marceline. "Any objections?"

"I'm Leaving" Marceline didn't want any part in bothering Ice King especially how much he meant to her. Seeing these little stuck up girls make a girl to trick Simon hurt her on the inside, she wanted him to be truly happy. The guy was crazy beyond crazy but he still needed a real person to love, not an artificial clone created by Bonnibel.

XXxXXX

"Bro this night is bunk" Finn moaned hanging off the side of the bed. Even though he was 17 years old and almost old enough to be responsible, or get a job, he still loved the adventure. Jake stretched out in his little bed and dipped his head off the side, mimicking Finn.

Since everything started to die down, there was nothing for them to do. Jake was always with Lady Rainicorn now, and was starting yet another family. 3 years and the two brothers had accomplished nearly everything. All of Ooo was safe and hardly ever was there a problem for Finn and Jake to solve, many people helped themselves. Due to them getting older things were getting harder for them to handle their free and childish times. Several times throughout the years Jake had to move away to be with his lady, leaving Finn to sit around. Times were getting dull and boring especially since Peebles was trying to get Finn to get onto her newly formed "Candy Council."

"Oh glob Finn we need something to do" Jake sighed letting his yellow body turn into complete mush, which made Finn giggle. Using his older body force he jumped him his bed and onto his squishy friends body. "Oomph, Finn!" Jake laughed and started to wrestle with his old body. Ultimately forming into a larger Jake and pinning Finn to the floor.  
"Uncle! Uncle! Glob Jake you knocked off my hat and I think you messed up my brain case" Finn laughed stringing his fingers through his blonde hair, which hadn't felt freedom for a long time. Finn grabbed his hat and stared it. The white thing sitting in his hands had protected him all the years, he was born with it. Did that mean he had to die with it on to? It was a part of him but wasn't he too old for this now?

"Finn, Buddy, are you doing alright?" Jake looked at the faraway look on Finn's face, it was happening a lot. Both assumed it was from the ageing process or "growing up" in Jakes words. Finn didn't want to grow up and do grown up things, he was a hero! The last human on the earth and he needed to help these people! The land of Ooo won't defend itself and Finn needed to be person to help.

"Yeah buddy. I'm just tired" Finn smiled and crawled into bed, leaving his hat on the floor and closing his eyes. This night he wouldn't sleep he would just lie awake and think about was Bubblegum had offered him, maybe it was time for a change.

XXXX

It was about 2:30 AM when Princess Bubblegum had finished up getting things set up for making Ice Kings princess. She had every single one of the girls DNA and she had every component set out to work on the creature tomorrow. Hopefully all of this would go well because in science something could go incredibly right or horribly wrong. Peppermint Butler said that either another woman would be created, a hideous creature, or a complete vortex would rip through Ooo and through the world off balance.

She continued to sigh as she made way to her quarters thinking about what the Council had suggested to her, a King. She wouldn't live for forever and needed someone to pass the kingdom off to. Obviously it would be a daughter but Bubblegum could think of anyone she could possibly want to marry or have kids with, especially at 22. There was still a lot of time for her to think about this but the Council insists. Finn kept popping up in mind, how heroic he was. The human boy had matured a lot over time and she would put him to the test if he joined the council with her. They would not marry because he was still young but if he was trained right he could help her rule, but he was soo…

"Snap into Bubblegum!" She shook her head and rubbed the soft pink area near her temples. This wasn't the time to think of such petty things. Finn was too young and she needed someone suitable for the position. She wasn't allowed to rule this place on her own and she doesn't know when the Queen and King will come back. Making someone didn't work and the Kingdom didn't need another Goliad to screw everything up.

"Princess?" A small voice asked snapping the spaced out Princess back into the world. She turned and smiled down at Peppermint Butler who looked genuinely concerned with her.

"I'll be fine Peppermint just let me get some rest" Bubblegum answered his question and slipped into her room. She wide king sized bed looked like home, a nice and soft home. She lay down and passed out without even changing into her normal sleepwear, this was too much for her right now. Someday she'll get a nice a break from this all.


End file.
